Deseos y Temores
by kurooha
Summary: Youko aparece queriendo hablar con Kurama sobre cosas, consiguéndolo ya que Kurama se abre para explicar sus deseos y temores


Eis!!! Aquí va mi sexto fic de Yu Yu Hakusho XDD (es de la serie que más hago y que más gente lee XDD o eso creo… XD) y ya tengo en mente el séptimo fic XD (me sorprendo a mi misma XD) Pero aquí lo importante es este fic. Este, en cambio de todos los que he hecho de esta serie, tendrá poco romance, por no decir nada. Pero no os asustéis y seguid leyendo, porque… ¡porque si! XD Ahora os dejo con el fic, es sobre Kurama y alguien más (es una conversación, es que es un poco difícil de explicar sin estropear la sorpresa, así que por eso tenéis que leerlo XD). Ahora si, a por la historia. Aps!! La letra que está en _cursiva _es lo que dice el otro personaje, porque sino se hace un lío con los dos iguales XD

***************

Deseos Y Temores

***************

Kurama llega a su habitación sin abrir la luz, sentándose en la cama y mirándose en un cristal que esta enfrente. En sus ojos, gracias a los rayos de la luna que le permitían ver, puede ver el cansancio de haberse pasado toda la mañana luchando con demonios.

_"Por lo que veo estas muy cansado"_ dijo una voz

"Déjame en paz"

_"Y encima de malhumor…"_ la persona comienza a reír.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" preguntó Kurama enfadándose.

_"Hablar contigo"_

"¿Sobre qué?" volvió a preguntar Kurama sin poder evitar enfadarse aún más.

_"De ti, de mí, de nosotros… y de ellos"_ sonrió mientras que Kurama no dijo nada. _"¿Es que me tienes miedo?"_

"¿Por qué tendría que tenerte miedo?"

_"Alto Minamino. ¿No te han enseñado que no se contesta con una pregunta? Pero deja eso y admite de que es verdad que me tienes miedo"_

"Yo no te tengo miedo"

_"¿A no?" _preguntó irónicamente.

"Solo tengo miedo de tu comportamiento, de lo que puedes hacer.

_"Si tu lo dices…"_ dijo él sin creérselo del todo hasta que le pasó algo por la cabeza. _"¿Miedo de lo que puedo llegar a hacer a tus amigos?"_

"Si"

_"¿Y no tienes más miedo de lo que yo te pueda hacer a ti en vez de lo que yo pueda hacer a tus amigos?" _

"No"

_"¿Y como es eso?"_ pregunto curioso.

"Yo te tengo, dentro de lo que cabe, controlado. Sé que nunca me podrás hacer daño.

_"Como siempre, querido Shuiichi, tienes razón"_

"No me llames querido y mucho menos Shuiichi, para ti soy Kurama, así que para de hacer esta comedia."

_"Es verdad… me había olvidado que solo te pueden llamar así esa señora a la que utilizas" _

"¡No la utilizo! Es mi madre"

_"Lo que tu digas… pero yo sigo pensando que es una desconocida que te cuida como si fueras su hijo cuando solo la quieres para que te sirva como una esclava"_

"¡Calla!"

_"Tranquilo chico"_

"Ni se te ocurra meterte con ella"

_"¿Como vas con Hiei?"_ pregunto cambiando de tema.

"Bien"

_"¿Sigue acompañándote?"_

"Claro, somos amigos."

_"¿Solo amigos?"_ Kurama asintió. _"¿Lo quieres?"_ Kurama volvió a asentir. _"¿De que forma?"_

"De necesidad, lo quiero porque lo necesito"

_"¿Lo necesitas?"_

"Si, necesito su compañía"

_"¿Qué es él para ti?"_

"Un gran amigo, mi mejor amigo"

_"¿Aunque al principio te hubiera utilizado para robar los tres tesoros?"_

"Eso ya se olvido."

_"¿Y que hay de las hembras?"_ preguntó con interés.

"No sé a lo que me hablas"

_"No te hagas el tonto… necesito una hembra"_

"¿Y por qué no vas a buscarla?" preguntó Kurama con una gran sonrisa.

_"Ya lo haría si pudiera, pero el hecho es que no puedo, encima estoy entrando en celo, necesito un heredero para poderle enseñar mis poderes y para que el llegue más lejos que yo ¡Lo necesito!" _dijo poniéndose nervioso_ "¿Qué hay de Botan?"_

"Olvídate de ella"

_"¿Por qué?"_

"Es mi amiga"

_"¿Amiga has dicho?"_

"Si, una gran amiga."

_"¿Cómo Hiei?"_

"No tanto como él, con él llevo mucho más tiempo."

_"¿La quieres?"_

"Si…"

_"¿Cómo Hiei? ¿La necesitas?"_

"Si, trae un poco de alegría a mi vida, por eso la necesito, a parte de que siempre nos ha ayudado"

_"A mi no… ¿crees que me podría ayudar?"_ Kurama lo miró enfadado mientras él reía.

"Ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima."

_"Solo será un rato, que, al fin y al cabo, ella disfrutará."_

"¿Y por qué a ella?"

_"No se… quizá porque es una de las chicas que esta más cerca de ti, y encima que los herederos, posiblemente, saldrán aún con más poder ya que ella tampoco es humana del todo"_

"No le hagas nada"

_"O sino Keiko…"_

"¡No!

_"Es verdad… es de Yusuke… ¿Yukina?"_

"Tampoco"

_"¿Y Shizuru?"_

"Olvídalo"

_"Vaya… vas aprendiendo… ¿pero no crees que podrías compartir?"_ dijo echándose a reír mientras que Kurama lo miraba con muy malhumor. _"Solo era una broma"_

"Pues no me gustan tus bromas"

_"Ya se ve… ahora en serio ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"_ Kurama lo miró sin entender muy bien a lo que se refería. _"Me refiero a que tu ahora mismo, si quisieras, podrías irte de este mundo, volver al nuestro y volver a robar conmigo, pero no lo haces ¿por qué?"_

"Porque estoy bien aquí, tengo gente que se preocupa por mí, tengo amigos, lo tengo todo… me gusta más esta vida, así que no dejaré que salgas con las tuyas"

_"Por una vez me gustaría que no hubieras aparecido… o por lo menos no con ese sentimiento de cariño por toda la gente que te rodea, tendrías que ser como yo"_

"No haber hecho lo que hicistes, fue tu idea por si no recuerdas."

_"Si no lo hubiera hecho, tu no estarías vivo"_

"Prefiero eso antes que tenerte aquí atormentándome"

_"Oh… vaya"_ espero un momento. _"Si me vuelve a pasar otra vez, no lo haré"_

"Será lo mejor que harás"

_"Lo dudo"_ Kurama se calló no sabía exactamente que decir.

"¿Por qué no te vas ya y me dejas en paz?"

_"Es que me gusta molestarte"_ dijo con una sonrisa. Kurama dejo escapar un gruñido haciendo que él riera más. _"Supongo que me iré… Pero eso no significa que hayas ganado la batalla, otro día vendré con más energías"_

"Lo que tu digas" dijo Kurama sin hacerle mucho caso. "¡Ah! Quiero decirte una cosa antes de irte" dijo al ver que se estaba yendo.

_"Dime"_

"Gracias por todas las veces que me has salvado, a mi y a mis amigos" él sonrió

_"De nada, Kurama. Hasta otra"_ dijo desapareciendo.

"Adiós… Youko" susurró Kurama contento de poderle haber agradecido toda la ayuda que le da en los combates.

Sonrió y se tumbo en la cama, después de todo no había sido un día tan duro gracias a la conversación con Youko, que aunque le tuviera miedo por lo que podía hacer, también, en el fondo, le tenía cariño.

****

Aquí se acaba el fic. Aunque creo que me ha quedado un poco raro… XDD La idea me vino leyendo un libro de un psicólogo (Cartas para Claudia) y quise probar de hacer una conversación de estas. Y lo que Kurama dice que quiere a Hiei y después dice que quiere a Botan, no es por amor, eso también lo leí en el libro. Querer no es amar, es desear, por lo tanto él no dice que los ama, sino que los desea. Os pongo un ejemplo, que salía en el libro, para que lo entendáis mejor.

"Si te quiero, te recorto las alas y te dejo a mi lado para siempre; si te amo, disfruto viéndote crecer las alas y disfruto viéndote volar"

Espero que os haya quedado claro.

Dejad reviews!!

Ja Ne!!

Miembro del Lost Heaven

(Más información en la bio)


End file.
